


Can't we all just get along?

by DresdenComplex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Double Penetration, Kaon and Trepan are amicas, Kaon and Vos are conjunx, M/M, Mentions of sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, part of a series but can be read on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DresdenComplex/pseuds/DresdenComplex
Summary: Trepan has come to the Peaceful Tyranny and Vos is less than pleased to see him. Kaon just wants his Conjunx and his Amica to get along, and what better way to do so than to release the tension that's been building up between the three. Maybe Vos and Trepan can be coaxed into getting along after all.





	Can't we all just get along?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a larger work that I have in the works. All you really need to know going in is that Kaon and Vos are Conjunx Endura and Kaon and Trepan are Amica Endura. Words in italics are spoken in Primal Vernacular. This work can be read on its own, however! If you see any egregious errors in grammar, please let me know!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

Trepan fidgeted uncomfortably as he watched Kaon and Vos kiss. He was rather shocked at the mutual invitation into their berth; it was something he was certain Vos would have rejected outright. But if they were going to set ground rules…this ultimately wasn’t so bad. However, it didn’t make waiting in the present moment any easier. The two were absolutely passionate and it made the pit of Trepan’s tank burn with desire.   
As the two broke apart Vos glanced over at the mnemosurgeon, still clinging to Kaon’s frame possessively. _“Well, what shall we do with him?”_ he questioned not even bothering to try at Neocybex. He knew full well Trepan could understand every word he said.  
Kaon shrugged. “That’s up to you, love. This is to help the two of you get along, after all,” he said, placing another kiss to Vos’ faceplate. “Perhaps it would be best for you two to just play by yourselves and leave me to the sidelines~” Vos scoffed at the very thought.  
_“Absolutely not_ ,” he replied sharply. _“I’d be fine with leaving him on the sidelines,_ ” he continued with another sharp glance at Trepan. The mnemosurgeon merely stuck out his glossa at that remark. Kaon laughed.  
“And then we’d be right back where we started. I thought we were making progress here,” he said in a slightly exasperated tone, reclining against the wall behind them. Vos grinned, pouncing onto him, nuzzling his faceplate affectionately, earning another laugh. Trepan huffed. If this was just to tease him he was going to leave then and there.  
As if sensing his frustration Kaon reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer, close enough to kiss. That was better. Trepan reciprocated gleefully, earning a huff from Vos in return. Perhaps Kaon had underestimated how much disdain the two had for each other. He was going to have to take the reigns if they were going to get anywhere.  
“I’ve got an idea,” he said, pulling away from Trepan but keeping his hold on his wrist. The two mechs merely arched their brow ridges. Kaon grinned. “Why don’t you go on and spike me. Both of you.” Trepan and Vos both looked at Kaon, then to each other, then back to Kaon. “Yes, at the same time,” he finally prompted. That got a response out of them as they both sported a look of shock. However, Kaon noted, neither of them seemed to arguing about it.  
“C’mon, it’ll feel nice for all of us~” he continued, a wide smile adorning his faceplate. It took a moment but the thought seemed to be growing on them both as both finally agreed, only swapping a quick glance to each other this time. “Excellent!” Kaon exclaimed excitedly as he pulled on Trepan’s wrist, getting him up fully onto the berth. With his other hand he pulled Vos closer to the mnemosurgeon until they were practically touching.  
“Go on now, you two. Get to know each other a little more. After all, your spikes are going to be touching soon~” Kaon said, hoping they would finally take a hint and act on their own accords. Vos fidgeted slightly, averting his optics for a moment. Trepan blinked, wondering if the rifle would really chicken out at this point. However, today had certainly been a day of surprises.  
Carefully, Vos leaned in finally in, closing the distance between them causing Trepan’s optics to widen. The kiss was gentle at first, but gentle was a word that was hardly in Vos’ vocabulary. After a moment to let the shock fade away he forced his glossa past Trepan’s slackening lips as the mnemosurgeon began to reciprocate. Trepan guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised by the act and easily let his own glossa twine with Vos’ in a dance. Not knowing what else to do Trepan brought his servos up, letting them finally ghost against Vos’ frame, to which the rifle did not object. Feeling a little more bold, Trepan began to explore, ghosting against sensitive transformation seams, surprised when Vos purred and leaned into his touch.  
Kaon grinned as he let the two acquaint themselves with one another. He could feel each movement, and the sounds of their kiss brought color to his cheeks. Hoping to rile them up a little more he reclined again, snapping his panel back. The golden biolights lining his valve lips glowed as he spread his legs, getting comfortable. Trepan and Vos both looked over at that.  
“Don’t mind me,” Kaon said. “Just enjoying the view~” As he watched the two, in what capacity he could, he let a serovs slide between his thighs, teasing gently at his valve. That seemed to encourage Vos and Trepan. The two kissed each other more fervently, no longer being shy with their touches. Little moans and hitches began to fill the room and Kaon reveled in it like a chorus.   
He pushed a finger into his valve, followed shortly by a second. He was going to give a little show for his boys. Trepan and Vos’ faceplates flushed as they caught glimpses of Kaon pleasuring himself. That was enough for both of them to snap their panels back, spikes pressurizing against each other, gaining a moan from both. Surprisingly Vos didn’t waste a moment, taking both of their spikes into his servos as he kissed Trepan more aggressively.   
Trepan squeaked as Vos pumped them for a moment before breaking their kiss and turning to Kaon. His fans were high as he licked his lips. _“Are you ready my love~?”_ he asked. Kaon nodded.   
“Please. Make me yours,” he said. Vos smiled and he pulled Trepan with him to Kaon’s side. Kaon got himself to his knees, allowing the two mechs to take their positions, Vos at his front, Trepan at his back. With a kiss to the top of Vos’ helm he signaled he was ready. Vos nodded, instantly snapping his hips up, spike ramming into Kaon’s valve. Trepan was taken aback and Kaon groaned, his valve easily taking Vos in. They must have done stuff like this before.   
“Trepan~” Kaon said, pulling him back to reality. “C’mon now, don’t leave me waiting~” he mewled. Trepan could only nod, carefully guiding the tip of his spike to Kaon’s valve, positioning himself to where he could push in beside Vos. Kaon groaned as the two filled him, his helm lolling back against Trepan’s shoulder.  
“Primus…that feels good…” Kaon breathed, wriggling his hips slightly to prompt the two to start moving. Vos wasted no time, snapping his hips forward as Trepan almost moaned from the sudden friction against his spike. However, he regained his composure as quickly as he could and did his best to set pace with Vos. Kaon was right; this felt divine.  
The way Kaon’s valve clenched around them with each thrust, the friction he felt between his and Vos’ spike…the charge was already building up him like a fever. If he weren’t careful he was going to be the first one to overload here. Vos keened in a way that sounded almost like a heated giggle, Trepan realizing he’d been keeping a sharp gaze on him through the whole ordeal. Trepan narrowed his optics, picking up his pace. He wasn’t going to be outdone here.  
Kaon gasped and moaned, almost laughing in spite of himself. Even when they appeared to be largely getting along Trepan and Vos were still blindly competing. Well, as long as they kept up what they were doing he supposed it didn’t mind if they continued to compete, just this once. His charge was building up as quickly as Trepan’s and he could feel his overload approaching. His two lovelies just needed a little more coaxing to make it all perfect.  
“Hnnn…that’s it boys…deeper…” he purred, shifting his weight slightly so that their spikes hit even deeper into his valve. Trepan and Vos eagerly did as they were told and their spikes slid in deeper with Kaon’s new position, finally hitting his ceiling node in a way that had him seeing stars.  
“Right there!! NNNNN, keep going!!!” Kaon urged. Trepan and Vos found themselves grinning as they rutted at Kaon’s urging, making sure he felt it right where it counted with each thrust. They were getting dangerously close to Kaon’s gestation chamber but they knew to hold back enough to keep from piercing it. With sparklings already to care for there wasn’t a need for another, but the thought had the three brisling further with charge and chasing their overloads.  
Finally with a final sharp hit to his ceiling node Kaon was sent toppling over the edge, valve clenching tight over Trepan and Vos’ spikes as lubricant dribbled out around them. At that Trepan couldn’t keep his composure any longer, hitting his overload as well, spilling his transfluid into Kaon before slumping slightly, supporting both himself and the electric chair as they panted.  
Vos smirked, giving a few last, shaky thrusts before he finally overloaded as well. As he finished the three took a moment to steady themselves before Trepan and Vos pulled out, a mix of their transfluids leaking out of Kaon down his thighs.   
Kaon sighed contently, putting an arm around both Trepan and Vos and pulling them down with him as he lay back. Vos purred, cuddling up to his Conjunx. Trepan followed suit, snuggling close to his Amica. “So…are we done fighting now?” Kaon asked as he looked between the two. Trepan and Vos eyed each other for a moment.  
_“For now~”_ Vos replied.  
“Call it a truce,” Trepan continued. Pressing a kiss to each of their helms, Kaon laughed.


End file.
